Hermione Granger and The Confused Heart
by Miss-Potterhead17
Summary: After Hermione's parents are murdered the summer before her sixth year, she and her little sister Alice move in with the Tonks-Lupin family. After the war Hermione and her sister Alice learn to live. With the help of Draco, Tonks, Remus, Harry, and Andromeda, they grow. Hermione battles being the best sister and dealing with her crazy love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter Universe**

It's been a couple of days since the war ended. I waited a couple days until I was properly healed before I went to Andy's house to pick up, Alice. She's my adorable seven year old sister; she my carbon copy. The only difference is that she wears black bold square glasses and her hair is only at shoulder length.

As I'm walking out of Hogwarts Infirmary, I notice Tonks and Remus waiting for me. It only makes sense for us to all go, they pick up Teddy and I get to hug the life out of my sister. Tonks is wearing a black leather jacket over a bright orange t-shirt, fair colored blue jeans, and white sneakers; her hair is the natural dirty blonde. Remus is wearing a forest green long-sleeve shirt, dark grey jeans, and brown loafers; his hair is neatly on top of his head. I'm wearing an of Gryffindor t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers; my is pulled into a tight ponytail.

"You ready Hermione?" Tonks asked

"Yeah, I missed Ally so much," I tell them.

Tonks draped her arm over my shoulder and grinned, "You! I get to cuddle my little boy!"

"Oh! Let's not forget Andy's cooking!" Remus added happily.

Tonks-Lupin's have became Alice and I new family. It's started the day Alice and I returned from our afternoon walk during the summer before my sixth year.

_Alice and I had just returned when we were greeted by blood spats over the couch and our parent's deceased bodies on the floor. I covered Alice eye's before she could see what happened. I picked Alice up, grabbed the floo powder, and flooed to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. When arrived I placed Alice down._

"_Ally, I'll be right back," I promised._

"_Herm, what happened to daddy and mommy?" she asked._

"_You know where Grandma Mary is?"_

"_Yeah Heaven?"_

"_Mommy and Daddy just moved to Heaven, Allycat," I answered tears falling through the cracks._

"_No! Stop lying to me, Hermione!" she cried._

_I engulfed her into a tight embrace, she sobs shaking her little body. I didn't notice someone entered the room until the person cleared she and/or he cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Remus and Tonks._

"_Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asked._

_I placed Alice on the nearby couch as she cuddled up to my side right away._

"_U-um my parents were murdered today," I croaked._

"_Hermione, what do you mean?" Remus asked._

"_HERMIONE JUST SAID SOME BAD PEOPLE CAME IN AND TOOK MY MOMMY AND DADDY TO HEAVEN!" Ally cried out._

_I just nodded and wrapped Alice in my arms tighter._

"_Remus, leave," Tonks ordered._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me," she glowered._

_Remus walked out and left us with Tonks. Tonks placed a silencing charm on the room summoned a scarlet red blanket and draped it over us. Ally soon fell asleep in my arms, while I shushed her to sleep._

"_What happened Hermione? How is this little girl?" Tonks questioned._

"_Ally is my little sister, she's four, and also she's showing signs of magic. Alice and I returned from our afternoon walk and I-we-I saw them there. They looked terrified."_

"_I'm sorry for your lost," she said patting my hand._

"_You know, the worst thing is that Ally is my only family. We have no one else," I cried quietly._

"_You have me, Remus, and the rest of my family, ok?"_

"_Alright."_

That was the day I stopped looking at Tonks as a clown, she's more like my big sister.

So we apprate to the front of a little with cottage, with a rose bush blooming in the front. The oval and circle white rimed windows hold little flowers growing, the dark red front door has a sign the reads '_Home is where the Heart lies'_.

"Wanna race?" Tonks challenges.

"Oh you're on!" I laugh taking a head start.

I can see Remus howling with laughter as we begin to race. I notice Tonks catching up to me so I pick up the speed. Once I reach the house I pause.

"I won!" I cheered doing my happy dance.

"Oh shut up," Tonks growled with a playful smile.

"Ladies, are you ready for this?" Remus asked still recovering from his laughter.

Tonks and I nod. I reach the grab the silver handle and we quietly sneak in. We round the corner to the living room to see, Andy sitting on the beige couch reading a book, Ally is sitting on the nearby floor with her back towards us reading a book on Potions, and little Teddy is sitting in his carrier sound asleep.

We caught Andy's eyes and she ushers us in. I get a closer look at Ally and notice she's wearing one of my very old Gryffindor t-shirt from first year, it's sagging a on her a bit, she's also wearing soft grey sweatpants, and her hair is in two small braided pigtails.

I slowly creep up behind her and scoop her into my arms.

"AHHH!" she screeches, waking up Teddy.

She turns in my arms then cheer, "Hermione!"

"Hey Al," I answered.

She just pulls me tighter and buries her head into my neck; I start to feel her tears on my neck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her as we began walking outside to the garden.

She cuddles up to my side as we sat on the dark green grass. I begin to run my hand up and down her back until she's ready to talk.

"I-I thought y-you g-going to l-leave me!" she cried out.

I pull her tighter and say, "Ally, you're stuck with me."

"Promise?" she asked holding out her little pinky, causing her friendship bracelet I made her before we left to fall.

"I promise," I answer hooking our pinkies and I kiss her little hand.

**Btw I will always have Tonks and Remus alive. What do you think of Alice? This may or may not be Dramione or a Harmione. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter Universe.**

Tonight is the fifth night I've been home. Besides Harry's recent visit's; I still haven't heard from him. Draco. I remember after a couple of days that Ally and I were at Grimmauld Place, he came with his mom. They begged for the Order to take them in. We had to vote. I voted he stay while Ron and Harry disagreed. But, my thoughts were let him try. They avoided me for days after that. They didn't understand. Draco, was trying to save his mother and himself. Ron, just wouldn't stop bringing up how he already had the Dark Mark.

"_But 'Mione he has already been branded!" Ron roared._

"_Not by choice!" I yelled back._

"_Doesn't matter!" he yelled._

"_It doesn't matter? That's bull and you know it! If I had to save Alice, and it was my only way I'll do it a heart beat!"_

"_Look, we get it! You have no parents! You saw the aftermath! But you're acting so STUPID! Brightest Witch of Our Age MY ASS!" he chuckled._

_I was just about to him, when a pale hand beat me to it and punched Ron right in the face. I turned my head to look at the body that belonged to the pale hand. It was Draco. _

"_Weasely! Leave Granger alone!" Draco ordered._

_He turned to me with a gentle smile._

"_A-are you alright, Granger?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine thanks," I answered smiling back._

After that soon the 'Golden Trio' wasn't talking to each for a good couple of weeks. Draco and I grew closer and closer, soon forming a relationship. Alice didn't really care; Tonks were over hills happy, Narcissa was proud of Draco for not following in the footsteps of his father. Everyone else was pretty much cool with it expect Ron. While, Harry got use to it but still made time for us to bond and such; Ron was being a douchebag. When time came for us to go do the mission, Ron kept trying to pursue me.

I pick up a little white rose and twirl it in my fingers until I hear talking from inside the house.

"Yeah, you're back," I heard Alice mutter.

"Good to see you cousin," Tonks says.

Suddenly it goes silent, until I hear the back door open. I swing my head to see who the visitor was, when my eyes land on Draco. He's wearing a navy blue short-sleeve button up, fitted brown jeans, and black sneakers.

My feet take off and I tackle him to the ground. He pulls my head down to kiss my chapped lips.

"So I take you've missed me?" he cheekily asked.

"Maybe, but I only really missed the cuddling," I murmured kissing him again.

"Only that! Geeze, we've dating what a year! I'm hurt!" he playful cries out.

We lay here for awhile just enjoying each others present.

"Where were you after battle?" I asked.

"Oh um…so my dad was killed and mother wanted to bury him. So I um had to be there for him. Then Kingsley wanted to see me about the Dark Mark on my arm, afterwards I started looking for flats in Muggle London and Wizarding London."

"What did Kingsley want? You really want to live with me and Alice?" I asked amazed.

I didn't want to break his heart by saying I just might by a flat in Muggle London for Alice and me. But just Alice and me. In all honesty I don't think we are at the stage in our relationship to move in together. Plus I don't want things to go progress and we not have a place to go. Harry's will also be an option but just not the point.

"He just told me that'll never fade and even glamour charms can hide it. I would love too. Alice is like my little annoying sister. Plus I love you both like crazy," he whispered gently kissing my lips once more.

"And think no more separate rooms," I giggled as he began kissing my neck.

"Mmmhmm."

We laid there with felt like eternity. After while I lead him back into the house, and sat on the couch cuddling. I laid my head on his chest, while he caressed my hair.

"So what happened in the tent? With Weasely? Where is the rest of the 'Golden Trio'?" he asked out of the blue.

"We barley ate, and we all got into petty fights with each other. Ron, I ended up having to bind him to his cot after awhile. He just doesn't understand. Anyway, Harry as stopped by a couple of times, he bought a flat in Muggle London and we're thinking about opening a bookstore in Diagon Alley or Muggle London," I answered snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"That's good Potter stopped by; but really a bookstore? You know if you wouldn't have made you or _Potter_, Alice would have been all mine."

"You would've taking care of Ally?"

Why? I love him I do. But in all honesty I don't trust him to watch my little sister, and I would've been rolling in my grave him if he was in charge of my seven year old sister. I kind of don't even know if I'll still be with him a month.

"Of course! I love that little girl, like a little sister!" he answered sternly.

"I-I love you," I stammered.

I don't really think I'm in love with him. I remember having a conversation about him with Harry in the tent.

_Harry and I were just sitting outside taking watch while Ron slept. Actually at first it was just me until Harry woke-up. He sat on the icy ground beside me and wrapped a blanket around us._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes, Harry," I yawned laying my head on his shoulder._

"_Do you love Draco?" he asked wrapping his arm tighter around me._

"_No, we've only been together a year if it that even counts," I tell him._

"_Do you love me? I mean can you see yourself with me?" he wonders._

"_I could. I mean if you weren't dating Ginny and if you were the one to punch Ron that day, I would've kissed you," I answer closing my eyes._

"_Can I kiss you right now?" _

"_Yeah."_

_He gently presses his soft peach lips against mine. The kiss was only supposed to be a second long but soon it turned into a full blown snog feast. I didn't want it to end, but we pulled apart at the same time._

"_If Draco and you ever fail you'll know where to find me, alright?" he whispered kissing me one last time._

"I love you too," he replied bending his down for a sweet gentle kiss.

I started getting sleepy so I began to get up when he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He gave me one last kiss and tucked a curl that escaped my ponytail back in.

"I love you," he told me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I just nod me head and began to climb the stairs. Once I reached my room, I notice a lump under my maroon blanket.

"I wonder who this is?" I chuckled flopping on the bed.

"BOO!" Alice roared.

"Ahh!" I cried falling onto my back.

We snuggled up to each under my blanket, my arm wrapped around her, her little arms wrapped around my torso.

"Herm?"

"Mmm?"

"If Draco asked you to marry him would you say yes?" she asks in a quiet voice.

I turn so we're facing each other.

"I don't know," I signed.

"Why?"

"One, I don't if I love him. Two, I think my heart might belong to another."

"Harry?" she asks.

"Harry."

"I'm thinking about finding a little flat or house for us, what do you think?"

"I think as long as me have a mini library or live close to one, I'm down for whatever," she answers snuggling up to me.

"You know Al?"

"What Herm?"

"I love you," I told her kissing her head.

"I love you too…" she murmured.

**Do you guys know any go Veela Dramione stories or Returning to Hogwarts stories? If so tell me. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter Universe**

_**DREAM**_

_**I'm walking towards a man with shaggy black hair, emerald green eyes, he's smiling.**_

"_**Hermione, I've missed you," he says pulling me into a tight hug.**_

"_**Harry!" **_

"_**I'm so glad you choose me!" he cheers pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss.**_

_**Suddenly my ankle starts getting really wet. **_

"_**Harry, what's happening?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

_**He pulls me into one last kiss until…**_

I wake up to see a petite foot near my mouth and a little ball of brown curly hair at the end of the bed. I try to move when I notice Alice is holding onto my leg…drooling. I love my little sister but nobody likes earlier morning drool on their foot. I flick the grey table lamp on and start moving in a weird jig hoping to wake her up.

"Al?" I call quietly.

No answer.

"Al!" I say a little louder.

Still no answer.

"ALICE NICOLE GRANGER!" I roared.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Get off of me," I pleaded.

"Why?" she yawned.

"I have to pee!"

"But I'm comfy," she cried.

Instead of arguing I pull apart from her then head to the bathroom. I reach the door and notice that the bathroom light is on. I knock on the light brown door, only for no one to answer. Then I hear a grunt.

"Hello?" I request through the door.

"W-who i-is it?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hermione?" I answered.

"It's me, D-Draco," he grunted again.

I dart in there immediately, to find Draco holding his arm in pain. It's bleeding. I pull him onto the toilet seat. I take a fluffy white towel and wrap it around his arm. He leans head back, muttered a "Fuck".

"What happened?" I requested removing the towel to start cleaning it.

"I got an owl from my-fuck- mother. She said she was going away for a bit-Hermione that really fucking stings- to exploring or some other shit I don't really know. So I went to visit her, after that I had a run-in with the 'Bronze Duo'. Weasely didn't like –muthafucker ouch- that we're still together and I quote 'Let's at least remove that reward from your Master!'" he told me as I finished cleaning it up.

He pulled me into his lap, wrapped his arms around me, and inhaled my scent.

What did Harry do? I know he wouldn't have just sat there right? I missed Harry, I really did.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What was Harry doing the whole time this was going on?" I asked.

"Oh, he was trying to pull Fire-Cracker off of me. Oh! He also gave me this letter to give to you," he answered passing the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I couldn't get back together with Gin, when all I've been thinking about was that kiss. During the time that you were in the infirmary I wrote you a poem. It's pretty corny._

_Your Love_

_Your love is so deep_

_So pure_

_I want you forever_

_And ever_

_Our love will still_

_Stand_

_Just as long as_

_We're_

_Hand in hand_

_Told you it was corny. Well um if you ever want to meet up like tomorrow at 8am at the Ross Café, I'll be there._

_Love, Harry._

_P.S. Sorry I didn't say goodbye._

_P.P.S. When you go looking for a flat let me help_

_P.P.P.S. Hope you aren't moving in with Draco_

_P.P.P.P.S. I should really stop._

I start laughing right away.

"Oh, I love you Harry," I giggle.

"Huh?"

"Just Harry being Harry," I giggled.

"Can I read it?" he asked.

"NO!"

"Why not?" he questioned.

Instead of answering I try to get up, which only results in him holding me tighter. He snatches the letter then I notice his skin change from an icy pale to a blood red.

"Kiss? What the hell is going on!" he roared.

"Harry and I kissed ok! Plus he misses me….."

"Where you ever going to tell me?" he questioned with a depressing look.

"Draco, I swear I was."

"Don't lie to me! NO MORE FUCKING LIES GRANGER!"

"FINE! I WASN'T GOING TO TELL YOU! YOU HAD ALL THESE LITTLE FREAKING DREAMS IN YOUR HEAD IT WAS TOO FREAKING HARD TO!" I cried.

"Do you love him?" he suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You heard me!" he growled.

"It's 3am I'll tell you later!" I snarled, pushing past him.

He grabs me are with all his strength.

"Let me go!"

"No! TELL ME!" he ordered holding me tighter.

That's when a blast of pearl white light hits Draco, causing him to release me. I whip my head around to see who the blast belong to, only to find a frightened Alice.

I scoop her up into my arms as she begins to cry.

"Al, we need to go ok?"

"W-where?" she hiccupped.

"You remember Daddy and Mom's old cottage, right?"

"Y-y-yeah," she cried buried her head in my neck.

"We'll go there for a bit ok?"

I just feel her nod, as we return to the room. I quickly summon everything into the beaded bag. Alice's canary night gown is a little ruffled from the shock of accidental magic. I pull a pair of jeans over my grey cotton shorts, and pull on a pale purple jumper. I pass Alice as pair of her crispy white sweatpants and a baby blue pull-over.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Y-yeah," she murmurs.

When we arrived, she refused to leave my side so I tucked her in on the old beige cloth sofa. I took the dandelion yellow blanket from her bed, in the cottage, and pulled it over her. I kissed her forehead and murmured "Goodnight."

I grab the scarlet blanket from my room and start making myself comfortable on the blue spiral rug. But before I go to sleep I must write a letter to Harry and Tonks.

_Dear Tonks_

_Alice and I are currently staying at my dad and mom's old cottage. She accidentally used magic on Draco, so he would release my arm. She was completely freaked out so we had leave. Tonks, I love you like a big sister, but Draco and I had a major row. I admit it was my fault in a way. He found out about 'it' and flipped. But the thing Harry wrote me a letter talking about 'it' therefore I got a mushy and then the outcome came. Tell Draco I'm sorry. I was playing on telling him a like a day or two NOT at 3am._

_Love Hermione._

I quickly send that one off then prepare to write a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, Alice and I are at my parent's old cottage. You know the one with the white bricks and only house they own in the Wizarding World. Just call out 'Granger Cottage!' and bam! But we'll need you to come by tomorrow. Alice did accidental magic on Draco. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow or technically today._

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. Your poem was cute NOT corny._

_Dear Draco,_

_I don't know were my heart lies! I'm so confused. Half of my heart says love you but the other want's Harry. Draco, I'm at my parent's summer cottage if you want to talk. Just don't hate me._

_Love Hermione_

**What did you guys think? Maybe I'll make a triad or something? Honestly what you think I should do.**


End file.
